Footprints in the Sand
by LionHeart108
Summary: Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, and Damon go to the Beach in California to have a peaceful vacation. Delena in future chapters. Fluff and lightheartedness.
1. Chapter 1

The overpowering smell of sunscreen and salt water hit her in the face with sweet brutality. They were at the beach. In California. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon and of course her, were at the beach in California.

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. One week of calm here. No Klaus, Originals or danger lurking too close for comfort. A small grin spread across her face. The idea of calm was almost too good to be true.

"Elena!" called Caroline "This spot?" she pointed to a spot near a bunch of tall grass. Jeremy seemed to make the decision for her as he open and spread open a navy blue terrycloth towel.

"This spot it is." said Caroline.

Elena put her bag down and turned to face the group, although she mostly directed her words at Jeremy. "I'm going to walk on the edge of the water."

Damon started to walk after her but was stopped by Jeremy. "Don't." he said. "Let her have her moment. She just needs to think." Damon gave him a look. "On what? The fact that St. Stefan isn't here and that she doesn't like it?" Jeremy took him by the arm and lead him away from the group. A flock of pelicans flew over head.

"Don't be such an ass!" Jeremy hissed. He sighed looking down. When he looked back up to Damon he had a tired look in his eyes. "The summer before our parents died, we came here for a vacation with Caroline and Bonnie. It was the last family vacation together so please, for once in you too-long life, find some tact and let her make peace with this place. She's going through alot and you making a scene over Stefan isn't helping right now.". With that he stormed away.

Damon scanned the beach for Elena. He saw her walking slowly looking from side to side murmuring things that he knew if he tried he would be able to hear. But he didn't.

Elena kept walking for twenty minutes until she felt that she could calmly collect all her thoughts. The last time her family had been here they made a promise to come back. She never expected it to only be half their family. The sound of the waves lulled her into opening her mind to flashbacks.

Flashback:

Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were all sitting together on Bonnie's bed during spring break. They discussed summer plans.

"I want to get out of here! I don't know about the both of you but there is nothing left for me in this town. I know I'm going to college but I want our last high school summer to be memorable." said Bonnie.

"Yeah me too. I mean, people are going to start noticing that I'm not getting any older and that isn't going to lead to any good." said Caroline.

"Enough!" cried Elena "This sleepover was to plan a summer getaway. Not to wallow in our miseries. Now, what are some places we could go?"

"Well we could go on that road trip we planned since freshman year..." said Bonnie.

"I have an idea!" Caroline said excitedly "My uncle that lives in California is going to France with his girlfriend this summer. We could ask to stay at his house for a week or so. He's let me and mom do it before, only thing he said is necessary is an adult. Elena, you're an adult! It would work out perfectly!

Bonnie smiled. She also liked the idea. "What about Jeremy though? I mean, he's been through a lot these past few years and even though he isn't a senior yet he should still come with us. And he is your family Elena".

"Yeah. I was thinking of bringing him." said Elena.

So it was set that they would go.

End of Flashback.

Elena was ripped out of her memory by the crunching of sand coming towards her. She gazed up to see Bonnie walking towards her. Elena spoke first.

"I'm still wondering why Damon's here."

"Oh don't act like you don't like the fact that he's here"

"How did he find out we were going any way?"

"I told him" said Bonnie flatly. "Don't give me that look. It's in your best interest that he is here. Otherwise you would be mopping wishing he was here and temped to send him bikini clad photos of you." Elena looked shocked but Bonnie went on as Pelicans flew overhead "Look. My original plan was to tell Stefan so he would know where we would be if anything happened and as I was explaining our plan; Damon walks in and says he wants to go. I was going to argue but Stefan actually stood up to the idea. He said that Damon could protect us if anything happened. So I told Damon that I would liquefy his brain if he tried anything, even though I knew he wouldn't. Later Stefan called me and told me that Damon would probably sneak his way onto a plain and find us anyway so better we all went on good terms rather than on hostile ones. Also I know you love him." And before Elena could come up with a response to the confession she heard, Bonnie turned and said "and now I'm ok with that because you know how much I love Jeremy and if you were against us I would end up resenting you. I don't want you to resent me. Ever." Then she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Bonnie walked back to their spot on the beach. Why had she told Elena any of that? She hated Damon. It wasn't the same as her and Jeremy. And yet it was. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice how close to their spot she had gotten. She saw Damon sitting on a towel looking into the distance. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had on beach shorts. Even though she hated him she had to admit that he was very attractive. It annoyed her. She wasn't in the mood to go and enjoy the water just yet, so she grabbed her towel and splayed it out next to Damon.

He spoke to her first.

"So why did you lie to Elena?"

"You heard that?" she groaned inwardly.

"You were being loud enough to hear for miles" He said with a face. "So why did you lie to her and tell her that I forced myself onto this trip" He smirked.

"You heard my reasoning"

"Yes, but I assume that is all a lie. So what made you invite me on this trip? Certainly my looks and charm are starting to have an effect on you?" he said smirking.

"Ugh Damon. No. Never. I-I don't know. I was going to tell Stefan to tag along first but I don't know."

"So was it really to protect Elena?"

She looked at him with a mixture of determination and wonder.

"Not completely. I know I can protect her to an extent, but also sometimes she isn't the only one in danger and I don't know if I could protect everyone. You on the other hand don't care about anyone else as long as Elena is safe. You would die for her. So it makes me a little less worried that anything will happen to her."

"So this little trip would have nothing to do with you playing matchmaker?"

So he really had heard the whole conversation.

"No. There is no need. After all, Elena loves you, whether she knows it or not. We can all see it. The only people who don't see it are you and her."

"I heard your little speech. You said you accepted the fact that 'she loves me'. Yet you haven't made it a secret that you hate me."

"Oh I still hate you." She said "Only I can look past it if it makes Elena happy."

At that moment Elena came back into view.

"Don't you dare tell her that I invited you. It defeats the purpose of me hating you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elena walked toward the spot where she had left her stuff only to see Bonnie talking to Damon. That was odd. Then again they were in California so maybe they had made a truce for now.

Bonnie got up and shook off her towel as she called to Elena.

"Hey! Wanna find Care and start tanning?" she said with a wink

"Sure!" said Elena "I'm in dire need of one at the moment."

Bonnie turned to Damon as she grabbed her bag.

"This week." she said as she walked away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He couldn't believe his eyes. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were all in skimpy bikinis, rubbing tanning oil on each other. They all then laid down and closed their eyes. He decided now was the time to walk over to them.

Elena laid in between Bonnie and Caroline soaking up the sun and silently praying that she wouldn't burn.

"What you guys doing?" He said with a smirk. Elena got uneasy, instantly feeling exposed and that this had been a bad idea. She tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Tanning." They all replied.

"You know we can't actually do that, Caroline." Damon said in a hushed tone.

"I know, unfortunately, but Bonnie mixed something up for me that might help me grab some color." She said with a hopeful tone and a smile.

"Damon this is girl time. I know you can probably hear us from a mile away but much needed girl time is right now." Said Bonnie

"Oh so am I interrupting?" Said Jeremy, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. It was Bonnie's turn to get uneasy.

"Guys go have some manly bonding or whatever, but leave us be for an hour. We'll meet you guys at out spot then." Said Caroline with determination.

"Alright alright!" said Damon, putting up his hands in surrender "Come on Jeremy, let's go have some 'manly bonding'". He turned, grabbing Jeremy but not before he stole a quick glance at Elena.

XOXOXOXO

**Ok, Hey guys! So I got inspired yesterday when I went to the beach in Half Moon bay and this is where this story takes place! So if any of you live in Cali and near Half Moon Bay, you know how to picture it **

**Also I would like to say that none of the characters are mine, TVD isn't either. **

**Please review, Delena will be in a few chapters, this story is mostly a spur of the moment thing and im seeing where it takes me **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

The Beach house that they were staying at had a marvelous view of the water. Elena sat outside on the porch, a beach towel wrapped around her, even though it was still warm. She quietly wrote in her diary.

_Dear Me. _

_This trip has been surreal. Caroline, Bonnie, Jer, me and… Damon. Sigh. Damon. I hurt him. So much. I don't deserve to love him. I keep flashing back to the Original's ball, how I threw his emotions in his face when secretly inside all I want is to tell him that I love him just the same. _

_Bonnie said she supported me. When I heard this I almost fell backwards. It was the green light. She never says things like that. It's almost as if she said 'go for it! You love him, he loves you, be happy!' but I can't. I can't bring myself to say that to him even though I want to so much. _

_I can't stay this way. This week. This week I'll get him alone and tell him. I'll tell him I love him._

She closed the diary and got up to go to bed. She walked up the stairs to her room. Walking down the hall to the last room, opened the tan colored door, not bothering to turn on the light as the moonlight provided enough, streaming through the window. She closed the door behind her and threw her diary and towel onto her bed, turning to her suitcase to find her pajamas. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a loose tank, finding her iPod as well.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Damon stirred. Music was playing in another room. Not only was music playing in the other room, someone was singing softly to it. Not just somebody, but Elena was singing.

~I'm a new soul, I came to this strange world, hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take~

Damon pushed himself out of bed; it was past midnight, how could she still be up?

He opened his door and walked towards her room at the end of the hall. The soft music was playing as he opened the door to Elena's room. She was lying down in her bed staring at the ceiling, singing softly. She stopped when she saw him.

"Did I wake you" she asked him

"No. You sing well though."

"Thanks." She said

"I don't think I've heard you sing before."

"I don't when people are near. Not anymore." Her eyes brimmed with tears and Damon was suddenly lying next to her pulling her close. "It's just too much right now" tears were flowing now "last time I was here, they were alive, we were still a family, life hadn't gotten complicated, and now being here without them, I miss them so much, I flash back to that one vacation and find myself expecting to wake up, for none of this to be real, and still be on vacation two years ago, and them still alive."

Damon ached for her. Elena was so strong yet so vulnerable. She had lost almost everything or person of importance to her and yet was able to pull through and never stop fighting.

"Thank you" Elena whispered, barely audible for herself but loud enough for Damon to hear.

"For what?" he chuckled.

"For being here for me. I would be a sobbing mess if you weren't here."

"You should get some rest. Another day in paradise tomorrow." He turned to get up and leave, but Elena gripped at his hand.

"Please don't go. I-I really just need to be next to you right now."

Damon settled in under the covers with Elena. He thought she would just turn to her side of the bed and ignore the fact that he was there for the rest of the night but instead Elena scooted over to Damon and plastered herself against him, as if holding on for dear life. She looked up at him with a look of longing and melancholy. She was already more than half asleep when she spoke again "Damon, I-"she trailed off as sleep overtook her. Damon smiled. His heart may not be beating but everything else in his body was pulsing with hope that maybe just maybe she loved him just as much as he loved her.

Damon held her in an embrace, as he too fell asleep, grinning like a fool.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Ok guys! Some Delena as promised! What next? I can't believe what happened in 3x21! Omigosh! Can't wait for the finale it will be crazy. Stay strong and ship Delena!**

**As for the song I mentioned it's "New soul" by Nael Yaim love the song so soft and pretty. **

**I wish I could add a picture of what inspired me to write this fic, if anyone knows how please PM me or something and tell me I want to show you guys **

**As usual, I don't own any of the characters, ships, or TVD. All the actors and actresses on the show just make the characters come to life and I'm just here fangirling. **

**TVD in my opinion has the most beautiful cast ever. So hawt. ;) **

**Anyway, Review please **

**Xoxo ~A. **


End file.
